Various plant extracts can be employed in flavor compositions as tingling and/or salivation materials. Oftentimes these extracts contain active ingredients which give the extract itself the tingling, numbing and/or stinging sensation and are used in foods as popular spice and/or herb condiments. For example, jambu oleoresin extract, obtained from a green leafy plant native to Southeast Asia (Spilanthes acmelia, Oleracea) contains spilanthol. Other examples of extracts that can employed as tingling ingredients include, but are not limited to, Japanese pepper extract (Zanthoxylum peperitum), black pepper extract (Piper nigrum), cehinacea extract, northern prickly ash extract, Nepalese spice timur extract, and red pepper oleoresin.
Various types of commercial products incorporate ingredients which impart a sensation to the consumer (e.g. a tingling sensation). These ingredients may be used as flavors in a wide range of products for oral care (such as toothpaste, mouthwash, and the like) and foods and beverages (such as chewing gum, soda and the like).
Commonly the tingling ingredient is spilanthol, which is conventionally extracted from natural sources, such as jambu oleoresin extract (also referred to as jambu oleoresin). Jambu oleoresin is commercially available.
It has been found that jambu oleoresin extract, which contains the active ingredient spilanthol, is also conducive to incorporation into a cocktail of sensation invoking materials for a variety of flavor and fragrance applications. Examples are detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,443 which is herein incorporated by reference.
It has also been found that compositions comprising a tingling ingredient promote salivation in products to which they have been added, such as foods and beverages. Examples are detailed in U.S. Published Application No. 2006/0204551 which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A sufficient level of salivation is important for good oral hygiene and taste sensation. Dry mouth is conducive to the growth of microorganisms that cause halitosis or bad breath. Accordingly, many breath freshening products include formulations that increase saliva flow in the oral cavity. Dry mouth decreases taste sensation and, thus, may decrease the ability to taste and enjoy food and beverages. Increased saliva flow, conversely, promotes taste sensation and, thus, may increase the ability to taste and enjoy foods and beverages.
Natural jambu oleoresin extract containing spilanthol consists of for example, 30-50% (2E, 6Z, 8E)-N-(2-methylpropyl)-2, 6, 8-decatrienamide isomer in the end product, which is standardized in a carrier to avoid fluctuations due to seasonal crop variations. This oleoresin extract possesses an undesirable off-note aroma or off-note taste (e.g., imparting a food or beverage with green or oily notes) upon being consumed. Hence, there remains a need for salivation or tingling component(s) that are effective to increase salivation or tingle perception without negatively affecting the taste of the product to which the component is added.